


Keeping Cool

by ExAstrisScientia



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Suggestive Themes, not really but just in case, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExAstrisScientia/pseuds/ExAstrisScientia
Summary: A hot summer day prompts a beach trip for a group of Federation soldiers.





	Keeping Cool

Despite the fact that it was only the beginning of summer, the days were already becoming unbearably hot.

That was a common complaint around the summertime, but not from Castanics or High Elves, both of whom lived in desert climates.

So when Yeris and Jelena (both Castanics) and Sahlin and Elleon (both High Elves) found the day miserably hot – _it was hot_.

“Come on, Sahlin,” Yeris whined, purposely overdramatically. “The shade here does nothing. We need to cool off or we’re not going to get anything done.”

Sahlin sighed. The shade of the tree they were currently resting under wasn’t helping much at all.

“Yeris is right,” Elleon nodded. “We’ve finished our assignments and patrolling for the day. Certainly the Federation won’t fall apart if we just take a moment to cool down.”

“ _We’ll_ fall apart if we don’t,” Jelena scoffed.

Sahlin looked around at each of them – Yeris fanning herself, Elleon wiping his brow, and Jelena just looking irritated – and acquiesced. “I suppose, but where can we go?”

“The beach!” Yeris piped up immediately, as if she had already been thinking about this. “It’s not too far – only a few minutes from here!”

“The beach does sound nice,” Elleon said. “Certainly the water can’t be as hot as the land – wait, never mind. Perhaps I shouldn’t say that.”

Jelena laughed. “Sounds good to me!”

“All right,” Sahlin spoke, pushing herself up onto her feet. “We can depart now.”

The walk to the beach was pleasant enough – despite the heat, they passed the time with conversation. Jelena and Yeris bantered much of the way there, pausing only for Yeris to shamelessly flirt with Elleon. Sahlin eventually gave up trying to stop her with pointed glances, instead focusing only on the path before her. The beach wasn’t far.

Once they arrived, Yeris and Jelena rushed off to go get changed. Elleon did the same, and Sahlin rummaged through her bag, looking for the bathing suit she kept with her. After several assignments that involved swimming or fetching something from the bottom of a pond, she was careful to have it with her at all times.

She stepped out of the way behind a tree and, once she was sure no one could see her, quickly changed into her bathing suit. It was elven-made, and while it wasn’t exactly made to look like beachwear, it was efficient.

She stepped out to find that Elleon was ready, but Jelena and Yeris were nowhere to be seen.

“Where are they?” She had hardly even completed her question to Elleon when she heard giggling.

She and Elleon both turned around to see Jelena and Yeris, ready for swimming. Jelena was wearing a fairly typical bathing suit, but Yeris – Yeris was near naked. At first glance, Sahlin almost thought she _was_ naked.

“Hi, Sahlin!” Yeris waved, blatantly ignoring the High Elf’s disapproval. “And hi, Elleon,” she said smoothly, turning to wink at him.

“Hello, Yeris,” Elleon spoke, the smoothness of his voice matching hers. He quirked an eyebrow at her. “You know, I understand you’re trying to cool down, but you are going to be getting in the water soon. Is… _this_ … really necessary?” A sort of controlled amusement was audible in his voice.

“Oh, it’s necessary,” Yeris grinned slyly. She shifted her weight onto the hip closest to him. “Why, what’s the matter? Did something catch your eye?”

“Yes, it did,” Elleon smirked. He motioned around himself. “This beach – it’s beautiful.”

“Oh.” Yeris looked a bit annoyed with his deflection. Sahlin, on the other hand, was grateful.

“But not as beautiful as you getting thrown into the water!” Elleon scooped up Yeris before she could protest, and threw her into the water – which did not go well, since she clung onto him so tightly that he fell in with her.

Jelena laughed hysterically. Sahlin smiled.

“Oh, shush,” Elleon snapped jokingly, splashing some of the ocean water onto Jelena.

“Hey!” Jelena splashed him back – or would have, had Yeris not been in the way. It hit her instead.

Yeris turned around, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Jelena chuckled.

“You will be!” Yeris laughed, scooping up a handful of water and throwing it at Jelena.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be?” Jelena raced down into the water, starting an all-out war between her, Yeris, and Elleon.

Sahlin watched them, amused, before deciding it would be best to get into the water. It was uncomfortably warm on the sand. She carefully waded out into the ocean, keeping a big enough distance so that the others couldn’t drag her into their little ‘war.’

“Sahlin!” Yeris shrieked. “Come here! Help me!”

“Absolutely not,” Sahlin shouted back over to her.

She didn’t have much time to protest, though. Jelena had dived under the water and snuck up behind her. The Castanic grabbed onto Sahlin, who let out a scream before composing herself. “Jelena, what are you doing?”

“You’re coming over there whether you like it or not,” Jelena answered, pulling Sahlin along through the water. Sahlin sighed, but did not resist.

The water fight had died down, thankfully. Yeris was swimming in circles around Elleon, teasing him. He seemed to be looking everywhere but at her.

When Yeris noticed Sahlin, she stopped, beaming at her. “See? Wasn’t it worth it to come here?”

“Yes,” Sahlin agreed, smiling. “Though perhaps it would be a bit better if you actually… wore something. Something more… substantial?”

Yeris shook her head. “Pfft. Where’s the fun in that? Besides, it’s too hot for that! I don’t know how you’re not hot in what you’re wearing.”

“The water is comfortable.”

Yeris simply chuckled. “All right. I think I’ve cooled down enough. You know there are some games set up here, right? Anyone can play them!”

“You’re on,” Jelena smirked from where she was swimming. The two of them raced out of the water, over to another area of the beach where a few water cannons were set up. Sahlin couldn’t see exactly what they were doing, but it appeared that they were aiming at some moving targets.

Elleon swam over to her. “There’s a bar over there,” he said, motioning with his hand. “I’m going to wait for them and get something to drink.”

“Ah,” Sahlin nodded. “That sounds nice, actually. I’ll come with you, if that’s all right.”

“Of course,” Elleon replied. The two of them made their way over to the bar, watching Yeris and Jelena screaming at each other while they played.

Sahlin got a drink made up of various tropical fruits, some of which she’d never heard of before but which the bartender assured her were delicious. The drink was a pleasant red-orange gradient with a little umbrella on top. Sahlin sipped at it as she watched Jelena triumph at her game.

“Ugh, the aiming mechanism on that is faulty,” Yeris huffed as the two of them approached the bar.

“Uh, no, it isn’t,” Jelena retorted.

Elleon chuckled. “Well, I’ll play Jelena, then. Let’s see.”

Jelena grinned. “C’mon.” She and Elleon went back over to the cannons, and Yeris sat beside Sahlin to order a drink of her own.

It did not take long for Elleon and Jelena to come back, Jelena having triumphed again. “With her aim, you’d think her an archer,” Elleon laughed.

“Speaking of archers, why don’t you try, Sahlin?” Jelena suggested, raising her eyebrows at Sahlin.

“Ah, I’d rather not.”

“Why not? Afraid I’m gonna beat you?”

“I’m an archer. I’ve no experience with cannons.”

“But you can aim, can’t you?”

Sahlin laughed softly. “I’m also not particularly interested in the game.”

“Ah.” Jelena shrugged. “Hey, what’s a good drink to get?”

The Castanic bartender launched into a speech about the different fruits each drink was made of. Yeris finished her drink, setting the glass down on the counter.

“I’m going to go do some sunbathing.” She looked over, very intently, at Elleon. Sahlin sighed.

Yeris set up a towel on the sand and flopped over onto it, motioning for Elleon to come over to her. He did so, hesitantly, trying not to look directly at her.

Jelena – her drink still in hand – walked over to Sahlin, gave her a playful pat on the back, and then flopped down next to Yeris.

Sahlin kept her smile concealed from them. She’d never admit it, but she loved them, antics and all.


End file.
